Amethyst and Sapphire
by Gummysaur
Summary: Winry has a surprise waiting for Rose when she gets home. Only question is if Winry has the guts to do it. [Valentines Day drabble, WinRose]


**A really short drabble because it's almost Valentine's Day and WinRose is so underrated I want to cry.**

* * *

Winry kept glancing at the clock. Rose would be home any minute now. She looked around the room, the dust motes dancing in the small shaft of sunlight coming from the kitchen window. Winry brought her gaze down to the small black box in her hands, which were trembling more intensely by the minute. Any second now, and Rose would open the door, come in with a call of "I'm home", and Winry would give her a welcome-home kiss. But today was different. Today was the day. Valentines Day, to be precise. The day Winry would give this small piece of jewelry to Rose, and their lives would change.

It _was _a big deal. She had every right to be anxious. But she kept tossing it over in her head. Was it necessary? Of course it was! She couldn't _not _do it…Back and forth, back and forth, before she heard a familiar _click _behind her.

Winry's heart jumped into her throat and she shoved the box into her skirt pocket.

"I'm home!" that sweet, melodic voice that Winry had fallen head over heels for called. She was late. Winry didn't know if she was relieved or sad—God it was so confusing.

"Sorry I'm late," the girl puffed breathlessly as she walked into the kitchen. Winry leaped up and struggled to take calm steps towards Rose. They hugged and Winry kissed her on the cheek, like she always did.

"Is that a new dress?" Winry mumbled through Rose's hair.

"No, just one I haven't worn in a while. Do you like it?"

Winry stepped back and her face flushed red. It was _gorgeous. _Shimmering azure blue, it pressed itself against her curves, outlining them, showing them off, bolstering them. The dress dipped around her legs and came to a late stop around her heels, whisking the soft, thin fabric around her feet. Each move she made enticed the the dress follow adoringly, her chest sprinkled with tiny rhinestones. She did a twirl and the skirt lifted up and spun magnificently, coming to a dramatic halt as Rose paused to look at Winry expectantly, unaware of what she had just caused in Winry.

Rose was so beautiful.

Winry didn't even have it in her to make some kind of witty comment like the old _I-dont-like-it-i-love-it _thing but all she could manage was a "Oh my _God _Rose, how come you've never worn that?! It's—it's so perfect!"

Rose blushed. "You think so?"

Winry nodded furiously, her face heating up even further when she realized that that little box in her pocket held a piece of jewelry that would perfectly match…

Rose smiled happily then pulled something out of her purse—a small bag. She shyly handed it to Winry, who raised her eyebrow.

"Happy Valentines Day," Rose said, allowing Winry to tear into the bag. Inside held a keychain of a wrench sitting on a rose. At first glance, it was a lame gift, but then Winry realized—no stores sold keychains of wrenches and flowers. She looked at it closer and it was unmistakable.

"You made this yourself?" Winry gasped.

"Yup! I had a little help from the villagers."

Winry squealed and hugged Rose again. "It's beautiful! Thank you so much!"

Rose laughed and pulled away for a moment, her amethyst eyes meeting Winry's sapphire ones. "Now what did _you _get for me, Valentine?" Rose teased.

Winry blushed even redder than she was before, palms sweating madly. She coughed, mouth dry.

"I—I got—well, Rose—"

"You didn't get me anything?" she guessed.

"No! I mean—yes! I got you something! I—well…"

"Then lemme see," she complained, patting Winry's pockets. "Ooh, it's in here, isn't it?"

"Slow down!" Winry yelped. Rose laughed, the noise like a tinkling bell.

"You're so _cute _when you're flustered!"

"Am _not!_"

"Are too!"

"Fine!" Free of her shyness from before, she whipped out the box. Rose saw it and she immediately fell silent, her cheeks swirling with red color.

"Rose, will…will you…" Winry took a deep breath, opening the clasps. The box popped open, and on it was a glittering kyanite necklace, the precious gem hanging at the bottom of a silver chain, swinging gently from side to side. "…be my Valentine?"

Rose was silent. Then she burst out laughing, giggling while hugging and nodding.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Winry spluttered, not expecting this reaction.

"I thought—I thought you were _proposing, _silly!" Rose squealed, swinging Winry around.

"What?! Why would I…did you really think that I would propose already?!"

"That's what I thought!" Rose laughed again and kissed Winry, this time on the lips. "And of _course _I'll be your Valentine!"


End file.
